tmnt_ocfandomcom-20200215-history
Scarlette
Bio: Scarlette was firstly named Rebecca. Her old self has long beautiful hair reaching the length above her bottom. She realizes that this isn't her true self, forcefully cuts her hair in a shaggy boy-cut hair and expresses her manly expression with a bit of Black-American/Valley girl attitude and accent. This is where she keeps her coolness and stays patient much more than being Rebecca. Scarlette never felt the feeling of love as well like Angela. Her opinion of love is protection. Scarlette isn't much of a comic otaku as Raph, but she seemed to agree with anything to do so that interests her fact and type. She's into anything with excitement and action, yet she may be much lazy. Scarlette has the ability to change appearance due to being the tricky fox of the pack. She may imitate appearance, but she can't imitate voices, uses much of Angela's ability to do the back up. Scarlette may be rough and a show-off but she deeply cares for anyone who in return, throws back the feeling towards her. She mostly showed her soft-side towards her sisters, especially Tiffany. She believed, with her earth-elemental friend, she may have full control of her powers and anger. Tiffany is always there to hear her situation, she never told Scarlette of she is doing now is a sign of kindness and honesty. She proclaim to show her full control over her emotions towards asking a problem and sight of worry of her actions whenever she loses her anger. Scarlette indeed has full control, but if she's unaware of it, she'll continue it on. Scarlette also have fondness over teasing and making fun of her sisters, in a good sisterly way of course. This fox fooled foes over changing her appearance and seducing the foe. Due to her hot and curvy-slim body, she may overcome the desires of most men. 'History: Scarlette goes through the same situation like Angela, but, consider her clans to have the most powerful element, which is flame, can kill people easily. Scarlette's own tribe survive, yet her dad keeps on the pace for his only daughter to continue the journey. A vow was made from Scarlette's mom to give her daughter in the same way as Angela, so there, her dad was first to take into action to keep his only mate safe. When he leads Scarlette in the safest area, he leaves a kiss and heads back to his tribe. Safely, after a bit of a fight with a few humans. Scarlette was found by Lady Sapphire, and was revealed to be firstly named Rebecca. To clear thee information, Scarlette is risking Gemini syndrome or also called bipolar disorder. Rebecca's personality and actions were a lot more aggressive, offensive, and mischievous than her other side as Scarlette, she's a lot more impatient and rather take this matter and answer through anger. This moment, she never respect anyone, even herself. She always thought she has a high role into the pack even if there is nothing more. Although she's a bit terrified to Angela's dull approach and response. Rebecca whole-heartedly change from Lady Sapphire's plead of change. From Angela's sharp eye of seeing through Rebecca, she seemed to notice that even if her personality is different, there is a hint of concern in her heart. Angela approached Lady Sapphire from her discovery and the mother came to Rebecca. One mission brought Rebecca into character where an enemy was a Minotaur, he threw his axe towards Rebecca. She tries to dodged it but end up having short hair. Her sisters were terrified, thinking they'd be blame, but Angela expects this, Rebecca changed into a protective, caring, and mature sister, and there she told everyone that she is no longer Rebecca, her name is Scarlette. Power: Fire(or anything that includes heat, especially the core of the earth) '''Techniques: '''Uses choreography and martial arts(Japanese & chinese) her style is hip hop '''Talent: '''Best at hip hop, rapping, chanting, and stunts. '''Motto: ''"So set a fire down my soul, that I can't contain, that I can't control," "Set your life on fire, seek those who fan your flames," '''Weakness: '''Uncomfortable to be held randomly on the foot '''Fears: '''Molestation(Genophobia) and Cockroaches(Katsaridaphobia) Personality: She may appear rough and hot-tempered, although she appears her soft side to her sisters, even on public. She adores her sisters, especially the youngest, Kathleen. Unlike Raph, she gives full respect to the Leader since she voted on for Angela as the fearless Leader, and idolizes her techniques and seriousness. Appearance: Her whole body is scarlet red, her jaw, neck, collar-bone, underarms, chest, stomach and between thighs are white. Plus, she has a heart shaped fur marking in her butt colored white, and the tip of her tail is white as well. Her eyelids are white, with scarlet red eyeshadow markings. Her ear-tips, arms and legs are black. Her nose, hair, and pawpads are Indian red. Her eyes are emerald green, matching her bandanna as well. She's much thinner than Angela but she's got firmer muscles on her shoulders, larger paws than her wrists. Her thighs and hips are fine. Her tail is thicker and longer than the rest of her sisters. She's got Chinese eyes, and longer lashes. Her ears are filled with piercings and punk bracelets on her wrists. Scarlette was the name given to herself due to her scarlet red fur. '''Feelings toward Raphael: '''She admires Raphael's tough personality. Although she believed to only care for someone like her sisters, and denies her feelings much for Raph easily by acting sassy around. Later on she accepts her feelings and confessed it much into her sisters which of course, startled them. She mostly finds it cute when Raph acts flirtatious around her and turns into an epic fail. His clumsiness just keeps on increasing her feelings for him much. With her little advice on helping Raph holding more on his temper, the more she learns about him just as how he learns more about her. Scarlette may not know about this but Raph has a deep crush on her ever since they met, due to her coolness and awesome characteristics. '''Favorites: '''She's difficult to impress but she love something that is exciting and lively especially games and dancing. She loves to eat anything hot and spicy, which includes every food of her taste. But she secretly loves to eat sweets like chocolate. '''Theme song: '''Girl on fire by Alicia Keys ft. Nicki Minaj and Fireball by Willow Smith ft. Nicki Minaj '''Voice cast: '''Onika Tanya Maraj (Nicki Minaj) Category:OC Category:Female Category:Hereo Category:Mutant